Bard Tales: A Bard's Love
by Blackstaff
Summary: A story about love at first site. A young halfling bard who is forced from battle, roams the forest, to find a beautiful halfling, and a new adventure. read and review please
1. In the Heat of Battle

_A Bard's Love_

Marpenoth 17 1364 DR, Year of the Wave

_I In the Heat of Battle I_

It was a night filled with bloodshed.

A group of powerful, but foolish soldiers from the Zhentarim Organization had attempted to invade the city of Shadowdale. They had come from the edge of the Spiderhaunt Woods, not knowing that many of Shadowdale's guards, as well as a few agents from the Harpers, and the Knights of Myth Drannor waiting for them. When the few Zhentarim soldiers emerged from the forest, the heroes of Shadowdale quickly went into action, slaying any Zhents they came into contact with.

One of the Harpers Agents, a young halfling bard named Bowie quickly moved left to right, attacking the nearest enemy to him. One of the Zhents leaped at him, but Bowie's reflexes helped him dodge the attack, and swiped the blade of his shortsword across the belly of the Zhent who tried to attack him. The halfling's blade pierced through the Zhent's armor, causing him to bleed quickly, and forcing him to his knees.

Bowie quickly turned to face the next attacker, but the halfling felt a sharp pierce go through his studded leather armor, into his skin. His brown eyes looked down, seeing a spear point that had lodged into his side.

The halfling turned, seeing the Zhent he had wounded slowly standing to his feet. Despite the smell of blood that went through his small bridged nose, Bowie was ready to strike this Zhent once more with his sword Vithril, but a tall longhaired woman wearing full plate armor, who now stood behind the Zhent soldier. The woman withdrew her longsword, and slashed the wounded Zhent in his back. The Zhent turned around, seeing the woman's long silver hair. Both he and Bowie recognized her as Dove Falconhand.

After he watched the Zhent soldier faint from blood loss, Bowie smiled at the woman, breathing softly. "My thanks for the help Lady Dove," Bowie said softly, then gritting his teeth as slowly pulling the sharp spear from his side.

Dove cringed her eyes watched the stout halfling pull the spear out of his body. She had remembered seeing him around her sister Storm's farmhouse, doing chores, practicing magic, and training with Harpers. "There is no need for the formalities, Bowie Butterball," she said softly," but may I ask, what are you doing out here?"

Bowie sighed, trying to push the throbbing pain of his wound from his mind. His brown eyes looked up at Dove with a soft smile," I would ask you the same thing. However to answer your question, word from Harper spies within the Zhentarim gave us word of this attack, and we each decided to come to greet them," he answered in his soft evangelistic voice.

Two more Zhents came at the woman and the halfling. Dove brought her longsword forward, cutting deep within the closest Zhent soldier's midsection. The Zhent soldier that had approached Bowie, met the tip of the halfling's shortsword in his arm. He could feel the effect of the halfling's sword, as his small wound continued to bleed, but then he felt his feet beginning to tap on the floor in a face pace.

Bowie grinned as slashed Vithril across the soldier's stomach two more times, while all the Zhent soldier could do was dance to his death.

Dove watched with curious eyes as the Zhentarim soldier's arm was dripping blood, while his feet continued to dance until he slowly fell to the ground, dead. She looked over at Bowie, who was breathing heavily, and grew concerned. " Go seek some aid now!" she demanded, turning left to see more Zhents coming at them. She was ready to fight on, but noticed the halfling still standing there next to her. "It seems my sister was right when she said you had a tremendous fighting spirit, as well as stubborness. Still you must go, or it will be my blade you will be facing next!"

The halfling ran his fingers through his thick curly brown hair, then turned to Dove, who glared at him. With a sigh, Bowie quickly ran for the quickest route away from the battle. I don't need a cleric, he thought as he unknowingly ran into the outside of Spiderhaunt Woods. Bowie had been through the woods a few times in his years of staying in Shadowdale. He knew of some of the creatures that inhabited the dark forest, and knew of some safe places he could rest without being disturbed.

"I'll find a place to rest for the moment," he said softly as he sheathed Vithril, and walked into the forest. "With any luck, maybe some unlucky Zhents will come my way."

Bowie quickly found a hiding spot, near a lush bushy area. His eyes looked around the area, scanning for any creatures lurking about. When he spotted none, he quietly pulled a small silver harp from his belt. He quietly ran his fingers through all twenty-two strings of the harp, then plucked four different chords, and began to sing...

_May this place be restful, may this place be graceful_

_May this place be rich, may this place be humble_

_May this place be hidden, may this place be grateful_

_May this place be restful, may this place be graceful_

Small silver sparks flared from the harp, the air filled with a light smell, like fresh roses blooming in the Spring. Bowie smiled as he could feel the magic of his harp keeping him hidden from the enemies. He sighed, gently removing a long green cloak from his bag of holding, and placing his silver harp inside the bag. He slowly placed the cloak over his body like a blanket. On the back of the cloak, stitched in gold was the sigil of Sylune Silverhand.

Bowie was ready for what might be his last peaceful nap if these Zhentarim attacks kept coming into Shadowdale. He slowly laid down his head, and closed his eyes, hoping to dream of playing at a great hall inside big cities like Waterdeep, Silverymoon, or even Baldur's Gate. In his dream, he was going to play his harp and sing a ballad his mother had sang to him when he was just an infant. She wasn't a bard, but an assassin, who worked for the Zhentarim Organization until she fell in love with a young halfling wizard from Waterdeep. As far as Bowie could remember, the Lord Manshoon had given Bowie's mother permission of leaving the Zhentarim Organization. Yet on one evening, Manshoon had come to Bowie's parents, and slew them both in front of his eyes. Only six years old at the time, there wasn't much Bowie could have done, but sit there and weep for his dead parents. The next thing Bowie knew, the beautiful woman named Sylune Silverhand had shown up, consoling him.

A childless couple in Tassledale, who were bards themselves, had raised Bowie. When they passed away years later, he had hoped to learn training from Storm and Sylune, but that year Sylune had given her life to save Shadowdale from a dragon. The halfling had wept for her as much as he did his parents, but his tears dried once he had learned that Storm would teach him the ways of a bard. When he arrived at her house, there waited Sylune in the form of a ghost, greeting the child she had once saved.

That was many years ago, Bowie thought, who had just celebrated his thirty-fifth birthday a tenday before.

As he turned, something that caused great pain to go through him. He sighed, sitting up at the sky, still feeling the pain from his wound, but at least the bleeding stopped.

He smiled softly, hearing the soft sounds of the forest around him. The sounds of hooting owls and hissing spiders filled the air, and filled the halfling bard with a sense of peace. However, there was something in the air that was beginning to fill the halfling's ears. The sound of singing. Beautiful singing.

Throwing his cloak off of him, Bowie quickly stood up, clutching his side as the wound began to throb painfully from his quick movement. Gritting his teeth, he slowly walked deeper into the forest, not caring about any spiders, or Zhents who could spot him. All he was focused on was the beautiful singing he could hear ahead of him, not aware of what dangers that may lie ahead.


	2. A Halfling Named Hannah

_II A Halfling Named Hannah II_

The Zhentarim soldiers were easily defeated that night in Shadowdale. None of the Zhents had made it out of the city, as they were rounded up for the jails, or were already dead.

"That was quick," said one of the Harper Agents, a surly dwarf with curly blond hair, and green eyes who went by the name of Rouric Balderk. He wore grey hide armor, and carried a black bladed greataxe over his shoulder. "Wouldn't ya say so guys?"

The other harpers grunted, and shook their heads as they walked away. Rouric walked around the battlefield, making sure he stepped over the dead bodies of Zhents that now cluttered the open field. The dwarf began to look around, hoping to find his friend. "Hey Bowie, where are ya? I got over twenty kills this time." Rouric stopped pacing when he heard no response from his friend..

Stepping behind the dwarf, Dove Falconhand gently placed her hand on the dwarf's shoulder, causing him to jump. "Are you one of Bowie's friend?" she asked softly.

Rouric nodded, then looked up at Dove. "Have ya seen him?" he asked, getting worried that something bad had happened to his friend.

Dove sighed and looked down, then back at Rouric. "I fought next to him. A spear had wounded him, and I told him to seek some aid from one of the clerics. When I last looked, I saw him heading to the woods. For all we know, he could be dead."

The surly dwarf shook his head, then looked towards the Spiderhaunt Woods. A moment of silence passed between them, then Rouric looked out into the Spiderhaunt Woods "It would take more than a spear to kill that lad," he said softly, walking towards the woods. Dove Falconhand looked up into the sky, praying to Mystra for Bowie's safety.

He had been walking through the woods for what seemed like an hour. Despite the wound in his side that still hurt like the nine hells, the halfling continued down an unknown path that was leading him to the beautiful singing..

The night sky was slowly turning lighter, dawn's light slowly peaking through the trees. Had he really been walking through Spiderhaunt Woods all these hours? Bowie wondered as he remembered the battle taking place in the middle of supper time. For a moment, he took his eyes from the path ahead, noticing that he was in a part of the forest he had never been in before. "You would think there would be some spiders," he whispered as his eyes went back to looking ahead of him.

Suddenly, a bright white light shined a few feet ahead of the halfling. Bowie quickly shut his eyes to prevent the light from blinding him, but sound of the melodious singing grew louder. He could hear the beautiful song of a lovely woman...

_The forest trees are bright with Lathander's light, each day brings a new dawn._

_The heroes and villains of battle die, and life goes on._

_Through the days, I wait for the one who will help me get the stone._

_A night's journey to get it, and one I cannot make alone._

Bowie opened his eyes, expecting a beautiful elf, or a human maiden to standing before him, but to his surprise, the owner of the beautiful voice was a halfling maiden. The most beautiful halfling Bowie had ever laid his eyes on.

She had golden hair, braided in the back. Her eyes were a deep blue, her figure was slender. She wore a green shirt with brown leather breeches and wore a golden in her hair.

Bowie stood there, enchanted as he watched the beautiful halfling who now was dancing before him. His heart raced as she danced away, twirling around the grass, continuing her sweet song.

_The forest trees are bright with Lathander's light, each day brings a new dawn._

_The heroes and villains of battle die, and life goes on._

_Through the days, I wait for the one who will help me get the stone._

_A night's journey to get it, and one I cannot make alone._

The halfling female stopped when she noticed Bowie standing there. Her eyes looked deeply into his, and Bowie's almost stopped inside his chest. She quietly walked up to him, still gazing into his eyes, then down at the blood soaked stain in his armor, caused by the wound he had recieved earlier in battle. With her smooth hands, she placed a hand on his side, and began to chant a prayer to the halfling goddess Yondalla. Bowie hissed as he felt a sting of energy go through him, but smiled as the pain in his side left him.

"You are now healed," she said softly, taking his hands into hers.

Under the early morning sky, the two halfling began to dance together. Bowie could hear the sounds of harps playing in the trees, but his full attention was on this beautiful creature he now danced with.

"That song, were you singing. What did it mean exactly? and who are you?" Bowie asked, finally able to get out the words as he followed the graceful movement of her feet.

Bowie could see sadness in her eyes, and thought she would stop the dance, but she smiled, continuing to hold their hands and guide his steps. "My name is Hannah Yellowbrandy. My father is on his deathbed. The goddess Yondalla told me a hero would come to my aid and help me get the one thing that could save my father's life. The Philosopher's Stone."

The halfling hard continued to dance with Hannah, remembering reading about the Philosopher's Stone in one of Storm Silverhand's books. As Bowie had read, the stone had a cavity inside of it that contained quicksilver. It was said, the quicksilver from inside the stone was able to turn lead into gold, iron into silver, and when mixed with a curing potion, it could bring anyone back to life.

Bowie immediately felt compelled to help her. He gazed back into her deep blue eyes and smiled. "If you want, I can be that hero and help you go find the stone."

Hannah wrapped her arms tightly around Bowie holding him close. "You don't know how much this means to me milord," she whispered sweetly into his ear, then kissed him softly on the lips.

His face flushed red, and Bowie replied," No need for calling me lord. My name is Bowie. Besides, you made my pain go away..." he paused, swallowing any fear he had of saying his next words," I think I love you." Hannah giggled, holding on to him as they continued to dance.

"I think I love you too Bowie," Hannah whispered into his ear as they continued to dance in the forest.


	3. Giant Killers

_III Giant Killers III_

Inside the Spiderhaunt Woods, Rouric and the ranger named Florin Falconhand, one of the Knights of Myth Drannor, were currently searching every corner, every empty stump, every hallow spider belly for the missing halfling. The dwarf began to feel a bit of sadness in his heart, for fear he would never see his friend again. Florin Falconhand, a tall broad shouldered man noticed the worried look on the dwarf's face.

"Do not worry for your friend. If he is gone, than he is among his ancestors, but as you said to Dove, it would take a lot more than spiders, and foolish Zhents to kill Bowie."

Rouric nodded at the somewhat comforting words of Florin. He continued to search the area, until his eyes found a green cloak on the ground. In a haste, the dwarf picked up the cloak, seeing the sigil of Sylune on the back of it, and in one moment, his fears had come true. Bowie was dead.

Yet Rouric didn't have much time to greave, as a large owlbear jumped out from the shadows of the trees and roared. Filled with rage, Rouric charged into the first owlbear, swinging his greataxe into the beast's chest.

The owlbear fell over, lying on its back. It's eyes wide as the dwarf jumped on his chest and held the greataxe high in the air. "This is for Bowie!" Rouric roared as he drove his weapon down into the owlbear's skull.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Florin noticed another owlbear emerge from the forest, ready to attack Rouric. The knight drew his sword, its blade singing as it found the owlbear's throat. The beast looked up at Florin, then fell dead.

Rouric looked down, gripping the cloak tightly with his firm fingers. He looked up at Florin Falconhand, who was surveying the area where Rouric found the cloak. The ranger noticed halfling sized footprints leading from where he was standing, to deeper into the forest. Florin Falconhand looked over at Rouric, and smiled. "Do you feel up for a little journey?"

Dressed in winter clothes, the halfling maiden had brought with her, Bowie and Hannah quickly entered the base of the Stormhorn Mountains, a mountain range that lay near the King's Forest, in Cormyr, where that had been dancing moments ago.

When Hannah had told him exactly where they were, the bard was surprised at the distance he had traveled, and wondered if the path he had walked down in Spiderhaunt Woods, was a portal that led to the King's Forest.

Whether it was a magical portal, or some sort of magic that Hannah had possessed that had brought them here, Bowie knew that it would not be an easy climb for him and Hannah to get to the cavern where she told him contained the Philosopher's Stone.

The rough stones cracked slowly beneath Bowie's cold fingers. He could feel a little frost brush his ears, as he heard Hannah's grunts from below as she was struggling to climb.

The two halflings continued to climb for at least another hour. As they climbed higher, the air began to get colder, and the air thinner. Bowie was sure that he and Hannah hadn't climbed too high, but he knew falling off of this mountain would mean horrible injuries, or worse death.

When Bowie and Hannah had reached a cliff, they decided to stop and rest. Hannah turned around and gave a little cheer as she saw the large cavern opening. "We did it," she cheered, wrapping her arms around Bowie. The coldness in the mountains had nearly numbed Bowie's arms, legs, fingers, and toes but the arms of Hannah quickly brought the warmth back to them.

"Well, what do we got here," growled a large frost giant who stepped out from the trees. The brute had ice blue skin, wore a large leather tunic, and wielded a giant size greataxe that was coming down straight at Bowie. The halfling bard quickly jumped away from the greataxe. The giant growled as he brought his greataxe up, and swung it again at Bowie's head.

Hannah quickly jumped out of the way of the giant's next attack, and Bowie drew Vethril, and held his sword high, to parry the giant's greataxe.

The sound of metal clanging against each other rang through the mountains. The force of the giant's greataxe knocked Bowie on his back. The brutish frost giant grinned as he stood over the defenseless halfling. "You will be another notch on my axe. Bowie looked under the giant's massive legs, seeing Hannah on the other side of the giant. She was standing near the edge of the cliff, chanting a prayer to her goddess Yondalla.

From the sky, a large circle of fire spiraled downward in fury. It descended to the ground, engulfing the giant in flames. While the giant screamed from the burns he was receiving from the raging fire, Bowie used this chance to spring up off of his back. The magical fire disappeared a moment after it covered the giant in its flames, and Bowie stepped forward, slaying Vethril across the giant's knee.

The giant could feel the small sting from the halfling's blade across his knee. The cold mountain air began to freeze the small cut, as well as numb some of the feeling in the giant's leg.. He couldn't move his leg too much, but he had the freedom of moving his arms.

Once again, the giant's mighty greataxe swung forward in an arc at the bard. It's sharp edge hit the halfling in his stomach.

The giant's axe blade ripped through the halfling's winter clothes, studded leather armor, and barely though his chest. Bowie screamed as he flew through the air to the ground. He felt the coldness from the greataxe freezing his wound up and a shortness of breath. As he closed his eyes, Bowie prayed to Yondalla, as well as the goddess Mystra for Hannah's safety.

Hannah, who watched the one she had just met, the one she had loved fall to the cold ground, began to pray to Yondalla once more. She looked at the giant with rage in her eyes.

The frost giant, who turned sideways to welcome the challenge from the female halfling, heaved his greataxe backwards, then threw it forward at the female halfling. Just as the greataxe left the giant's fingers, another spiral of raging fire came down upon him, its burning flames scorching its blue skin as he let a bone chilling death cry.

For a moment, Hannah watched the giant's dead body slump over. She was glad to see him defeated, but her eyes noticed the greataxe flying at her. She moved her head just enough to let the sharp blade tear though the area between her shoulder blade and her neck. Her eyes watched Bowie beginning to move on the ground, but she was dazed and did not know the direction her feet were moving.

Bowie's eyes looked up just in time to see the giant's greataxe fly over the cliff, and Hannah slowly stumble towards the edge. The pain in his chest from the giant's blade wasn't much worse than that of the Zhentarim soldier's from earlier, but if he lost Hannah, his heart would be broken, beyond any cleric's mending ability. Using all of his will and fortitude, Bowie quickly ran over to Hannah, who had just stumbled off the edge of the cliff.

Hannah didn't have time to scream as Bowie's arm caught Hannah's in one quick motion. She looked up at Bowie, who had a look of pain, but relief on his face. Bowie quietly sang an old Harper ballad to cast a spell that would give him the strength so he could pull up Hannah.

"Thank you Tymora, goddess of luck," Bowie said, as he felt new strength flow through his arms. He quickly pulled Hannah up to him, and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He kissed her softly, holding a hand over her shoulder.

She smiled, looking into his eyes. and began chanting a quiet song that soothed Bowie's ears. He could feel the wound on his chest healing as Hannah gently traced her fingers over it sending goose bumps over Bowie's arms..

"So what's next?" Bowie asked softly, taking her fingers into his hand.

Hannah giggled softly. "Next, we deal with a dragon,"she answered softly.

They both turned to the cavern opening, ready to face the challenge ahead.


	4. The Song of Sylune

_IV The Song of Sylune IV_

Deep within the cavern, the old copper scaled dragon lay on his bed of treasures he had gathered over the years from foolish Zhentarim and Red Wizards who entered his lair and tried to destroy him.

His large belly lay on top of a pile of gold coins and gems. To some, he was known as Gorstag. Next to the copper dragon, there lay a little girl. She had brunette colored hair, blue-grey eyes that were closed while slept, and wore a small white colored robe. Her name was Galandria, and she was his adopted daughter.

Gorstag's large ears picked up the sound of battle coming from outside. Many times, the dragon's ears had picked up the sounds of sword clanging, and magical fires, and this was no different. When the sounds were over, Gorstag waited for the victor to venture into his cave where he or she would find death if they were hostile towards him.

The copper scaled dragon turned his head towards the entrance, his eyes spotting two halfling wearing torn winter clothes. This is odd, he said to himself as the halfling were slowly walking towards his lair.

The male appeared to an ordinary looking halfling. His brown hair and clothes were a mess. Yet, Gorstag sensed something about the female, that seemed very powerful, and very dangerous.

Bowie and Hannah quietly walked through the caverns, making it into the dragon's lair. The halfling bard stopped as he looked up at large mounds of gold and gems, then his eyes spotted the copper dragon, whose large eyes were gazing back at him. Hannah smiled as she gently placed a hand on Bowie's shoulder and looked up at the dragon.

"Halflings, how unexpected," Gorstag grumbled softly, as not to wake Galandria. He leaned his large copper colored head towards the two halflings. "I heard the sound of battle from outside, and was just curious as to who was doing battle, and yet here I find two halflings, and could probably guess the reason why they have entered Gorstag's lair. You must want something if you traveled up these mountains."

Hannah was the first to speak," Yes we do Gorstag. We seek the Philosopher's Stone." Gorstag made a shushing sound with his large lips and glanced down at the little girl. "It is to help my father," she added with a whisper.

Gorstag nodded his large head and looked at Bowie. "And do you also seek the Philosopher's Stone to help her father as well?"

Bowie nodded his head, and answered with a whisper," I met this woman in the forest, where she was singing. From that moment, I fell in love with her. When she told me of her quest to get the stone, I knew I had to help her."

"Very touching," Gorstag said, nodding his large head. With a movement of his long tail, he dug into one of the large piles of gold a few feet from where the little girl was sleeping. He smiled as he pulled his tail from the large pile of coins. At the end of the tail, was a small black stone.

"Though I have no real use for this, but I just can't give this away for free," Gorstag said softly, setting the stone on top of his head. "I will need something in exchange for something as rare as the Philosopher's Stone," he said calmly, then smiled as he thought of an idea as he looked at Bowie.

The halfling bard had heard about copper dragons having a special taste for riddles, stories, and jokes. He wondered what Gortag would ask of them.

"Since you talked about singing in the forest, perhaps you could sing me a song. The both of you. Sing me a duet, and if I enjoy it, then I shall give the Philosopher's Stone.

Bowie and Hannah looked at one another lovingly. He wasn't sure what kind of song the dragon would enjoy. Truthfully, the only songs Bowie knew were Harper ballads and songs about the Seven Sisters. In his mind, Bowie had thougt of a couple of songs he wanted to try.

The halfling bard asked," Do you know any songs about the Seven Sisters?"

After thinking about it one moment, Hannah giggled, and whispered," Eldest of the Seven."

Bowie had a confused look on his face, wondering how Hannah could have heard of that song, but his heart told him to trust her. He reached into a small sack, pulling out his silver harp, then looked over at Hannah, who smiled softly at him, then averted his eyes back at the harp. He quickly examined each string, making sure he didn't pluck a certain few that would cause a magical effect to go off. Taking a deep breath, Bowie plucked the strings of his silver harp and began singing in a passionate voice...

_The Eldest of the Seven, she lived her life to the fullest, training with mages in the east,_

_She dwelt among Red Wizards, Witches and Wu-jen mages, in other lands,_

_In her travels, she found a powerful scepter, that helped her turn into a beast._

_She gave it to Azuth, then settled in Shadowdale, and found a worthy man._

_She watched her beloved dale grow into the ages,_

_Defending it against tyrants and evil sages._

The dragon nodded his head, then looked at Hannah, who sang in a beautiful voice...

_In the fires of a dragon, Sylune gave her life for her beloved dale, a loss the city could not bare_

_Her body may have perished in the fire, but her spirit lives on,_

_Those in Shadowdale, remember her great deeds in the tales they share,_

_If we sing of her deeds and her life, then Sylune Silverhand will never be gone_

Bowie continued to play his harp, and joined in with Hannah...

_Sylune, we share your memory with those who would hear your tale,_

_Oh how you gave your life to save your beautiful dale,_

_Though your body was burned by the flames, your spirit lives on,_

_If we sing of your memory, then Sylune you will never be gone._

The bard stopped playing his harp, and both he and Hannah stopped singing. They looked up at Gorstag, who had shed a tear. He looked down to see Galandria continuing to sleep, then back at the halflings. "That was about Sylune Silverhand. There are many songs written about her, but my ears have never heard that particular tune before. Where did you learn it?"

Bowie took a breath and looked up at the dragon. "I wrote it myself. Her sister Storm Silverhand is my teacher, but Sylune helps me with some of my magical lessons. I admire her greatly and wrote the song in tribute to her. Its not the best song written about Sylune," he said softly, his eyes slowly looking down.

Hannah wrapped an arm around Bowie while Gorstag shook his head. "No, it probably wasn't the best song written about Sylune, but it was filled with passion. It also earned you the stone I hold in my tail."

The copper dragon's long tail lifted the Philosopher's Stone off of his head, and placed it in Bowie's hand. "I shall remember this ballad you both sang to me, and sing it to those who come into my cave. Now go and save your father." He stopped to look over at Bowie, then continued," As for you master halfling, I see some great things in your future. Your teachers have taught you well, but only you can truly take your destiny where you want it to go."

Hannah smiled as she and Bowie began to walk from the cavern. They both turned and waved to Gorstag, who had closed his eyes, humming the tune the halflings had just sang for him.

The bard sighed as he looked at Hannah, as felt a sudden exhaustion coming over him. His eyes getting heavy, and he looked at Hannah, who was holding him into her arms. Bowie smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Bowie's eyes fluttered open, and he found himself outside on the grass next to a small cottage in an open grassy field. He found himself dressed in a white silk shirt with fine leather pants. His Harper pin that he had hid in his armor, was now pinned on his shirt.

He slowly sat up, then saw Hannah, who now wore a long green dress, standing the on cottage's small porch. "Hannah, where are we?" he asked softly. The beautiful halfling walked down from the porch and up to Bowie, pressing her lips against his, then holding him close.

"We are outside my father's cottage," she said softly, looking into his eyes. "I gave him the elixir from the stone, and he is now sleeping for the rest of the evening."

Bowie stopped for a moment, a little confused about how the elixir from the Philosopher's Stone had actually worked, yet he lost his concentration when Hannah kissed him once more. There was still one question Bowie had on his mind.

Once they broke the kiss, he asked, staring into her eyes," How did you know the words to my song? I mean, it was just something I was working on a few days ago. I never sang it to anyone before."

Hannah sighed softly, a sadness was slowly forming into her eyes. "For many years I have watched you in Shadowdale." Seeing the confused look on the halfling's face, she added," There's something you should know about me Bowie. I'm a daughter of the goddess Yondalla."

Bowie nodded, remembering the fight at the cliff. "Yes, I saw you casting those clerical spells. You must be a pretty powerful priestess."

She shook her head and whispered," No, I'm actually a daughter of the goddess. Sometimes gods enter the world as avatars. They couple with mortals, and sometimes children between the mortal and the god's avatar are born. My father in there, is a champion of Yondalla. During the Time of Troubles, she met him here, and they...," she stopped for a moment, trying to think of what to say, but Bowie held her close.

"I understand," he said softly, then added with a sad tone," I guess this means you won't want to run away with me and get married."

Hannah kissed his lips softly, and shook her head. "Since the first time I watched you perform a song in front of Storm, I loved you Bowie. Nothing would make me happier than to run away with you to get married. To have a family with little Bowies and little Hannah's running around. Nothing would make me happier than that. However, I must take care of some things with my mother. She was still pregnant with me when she returned to godhood, she gave birth to me, and I inherited many of her powers as well as immortality. I live with her one the plane of Green Fields, and I was sent here to help my father I decided to use this chance to meet you for the first time, to hold you and kiss you. Yet now, I must go back, and help her with the matters that need attending to." She stopped and looked into Bowie's eyes for a moment, then continued," You will have many battles in your future, and though I will not be there fighting at your side, I will watch over you."

She quietly reached inside of her dress, and presented a small amulet for Bowie. It was attached to a gold chain, and the centerpiece was a golden circle with a cornucopia etched in the middle. "Its the symbol of Yondalla," he said softly, looking at Hannah.

"It is to remind you, that I will always be with you Bowie, and that I am waiting for you. Whether you meet an early death, or find a way to gain immortality, I will come for you, but you must wait for me until then. "

"I think I can do that," Bowie said calmly, kissing her warm lips softly.

Hannah quietly took Bowie's hands into her' hands, and together they danced once more under the dark blue sky. The sounds of harps playing filled the area and together Hannah and Bowie stepped gracefully around the open field.

They would dance together for another hour, then lay in each other's arms until the morning.


	5. The Morning After

_V The Morning After V_

Florin Falconhand and Rouric Balderk had spent all night searching the Spiderhaunt Woods for Bowie. Many spiders, bugbears, and a few unlucky Zhent soldiers fell to their weapons as they had ventured through the woods.

They did find him eventually, wearing a clean white silk shirt and clean pants. He was nestled under of a large smooth grey rock.

The surly dwarf was ready to strangle the halfling once he saw Bowie begin to stir underneath the large rock

"I can't believe you Bowie, ya make us walk out here all night looking for ya," Rouric screamed, causing Bowie to wake up, and Florin to laugh. The dwarf stopped his yelling when he saw the small amulet around Bowie's neck. "Where did ya get this?" he asked, lowering his voice.

Bowie turned to face his friend, and quietly answered," I will tell you on the way back. Its a quite a tale." The halfling looked over at Florin, who wore a big grin on his face. "Hello Florin," he said softly, then asked," what's so funny?"

Sitting at the inside of the Old Skull Inn, Bowie sat alone at a table, sipping his ale with his left hand as right hand softly clutched the amulet around his neck.

"A copper for your thoughts," a familiar voice said from behind him. The halfling turned to see Dove Falconhand, who now dressed in a green cotton shirt, and leather breeches. For a moment, Bowie thought of Hannah.

"Good morning Dove," he greeted her softly, sipping his ale once more.

Dove nodded, and looked at the amulet the halfling was playing with in his hands. She noticed the slight smile on his face and spoke," Florin told me of the tale about your lady Hannah. It sounded like quite a journey." She stopped for a moment, then asked in a soft voice," You're not mad at me for sending you away from the battle last night are you? I didn't want to tell Storm that one of her students had died in a skirmish with weak Zhentarim soldiers."

The halfling looked up at Dove, and shook his head. "Aside from hearing Rouric talk about his glorious kills with his axe, not at all. Actually, I'm glad you had sent me away." He stopped for a moment, gazing at the amulet. "It all seemed like such a dream. The mountains, the dragon, the dancing. All of it. Yet, this amulet is proof that none of it was a dream."

"She gave you that little trinket there," Dove said," Did you give her anything?"

"I think I gave her a son or two," he answered in a merry tone. Dove giggled softly, then patted Bowie on the top of his head.

"I often wondered why Storm decided to take you under her wing, and now I know why," Dove commented, then walked away, humming to herself.

As he sipped his ale, Bowie could swear the tune Dove was humming, was the song he had written about Sylune. The song he and Hannah had sang to the dragon the night before.


End file.
